When towing a trailer, it is important for the driver to have complete control over both the tow vehicle and the trailer. However, when traveling over rough terrain, the conventional stiff hitch will lift the rear wheels of the trailer off the ground. This can result in a loss of traction. Furthermore, sometimes the complete opposite effect occurs and the trailer's front wheels are lifted off of the ground. This can result in a loss of steering. The vehicle and the trailer both incur damage during this process. Additionally, it can be costly to maintain the equipment and the trailer often needs to be replaced sooner than expected.
Consequently, a need exists for a tow hitch that is designed to increase the safety of a tow vehicle and trailer, while providing a smooth and comfortable ride. The proposed tow hitch allows for full traction and complete control of steering and eliminates virtually all road bounce by acting as a separate suspension system. The tow hitch also saves consumers money by eliminating repair costs caused by broken hitches, bent bumpers, cracked frames, and the like. The tow hitch allows for easy disengagement from a quad or tow vehicle while stuck in the mud or snow. It can also be used in conjunction with all types of trailers, including vehicle and quad trailers.